


BINGO!

by simplyn2deep



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Banners & Icons, Bingo, Community: 1_million_words, Graphics, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep





	1. Chapter 1

Bingo is going on over at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[**1_million_words**](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/) and normally I'd write something, but I'm in the mood to make graphics.

Here's my card:

[ ](http://photobucket.com/)

**Rules**  
Each 'square' on your Bingo Card can be filled by:  
Fic - Minimum of 100 words (no limit)  
Icons - Minimum of x2 icons (no limit)  
Wallpaper/Header - One Wallpaper or header (no limit)

In looking at my squares, I think I have it covered with Hawaii Five-0 in some manner! So great!

By June 30th I will have all my squares filled! *crosses fingers*


	2. 3 bingo squares

Made icons for 3 bingo squares for [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[**1_million_words**](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/) [(bingo card and other information here)](http://simplyn2deep.livejournal.com/1063616.html)

 

 

Autumn [these icons are actually of actress Autumn Reeser who plays Dr. Gabrielle Asano (Danny's "girlfriend") and her 3 appearances on the show: icon 1 is from episode 2x04, icon 2 is from episode 2x17; icon 3 is from episode 3x24]

 

Office [each of these icons are of Danny in his office from seasons 1-3: icon 1 is from episode 1x02; icon 2 is from episode 2x01; icon 3 is from episode 3x23]

 

Tangerine [back story for this: In episode 2x10 of Hawaii Five-0, we were introduced to Frank Bama...and his helicopter _Tangerine_ (icons 1 &2). Sadly, by episode 3x20, something had happened to _Tangerine_ and Steve and Catherine were unable to use her for their mission (icon 3)]

  
  
Up next are: Darkness, Intense and Aggravate.


	3. 4 bingo squares

So...I made icons for 4 bingo squares this time. I didn't manage blackout like I was hoping, but I managed 1 line.

This round is for: Darkness, Intense, Aggravate and Your Choice (smile). Shovel and Relight My Fire couldn't come to me for writing or graphics. **eta:** I think I came up with something for Relight My Fire. curses! LOL I'll have to deal with them another time. Maybe Sunday.

 

Darkness: _All icons are from Season 2 of Hawaii Five-0. icons 1 & 2 are from episode 2x10. icons 3-5 are from episode 2x22._

 

 

 

 

Intense: _All icons are from Season 1 of Hawaii Five-0. icon 1 is from episode 1x12. icon 2 is from 1x23. icon 3 is from 1x24._

 

 

Aggravate: _All icons are from Season 3 of Hawaii Five-0. This was a hard one to find images of, so I went with aggravating an injury - making an injury worse - as my guide. icon 1 is from 3x06. icon 2 is from 3x10. icon 3 is from 3x13_

 

 

 

Your Choice (smile): _All icons are from Sunset on the Beach - the screening event for Hawaii Five-0 that's done several days before the premiere of the season opener._

 

 

 

 

 

  


Maybe tomorrow I'll have icons for Relight My Fire...fingers crossed?


End file.
